1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display technology, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus and/or method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In comparison to two-dimensional (2D) display technology, three-dimensional (3D) display technology may realistically reproduce a scene of a real world and may allow persons to directly experience a 3D scene. Accordingly, the 3D display technology is receiving considerable interest in the fields of entertainment, medical treatment, and military.
The 3D display technology may be divided into two categories based on an image formation principle. The first category may include a non-autostereoscopic (or glasses) 3D display technology based on a viewing angle difference between both eyes. In the non-autostereoscopic (or glasses) 3D display technology, a user may need to wear special equipment, for example polarizing glasses or a helmet, to view a 3D image. Accordingly, amusement and convenience of watching the 3D image may be reduced, and an eye strain and inconvenience may occur when watching the 3D image for a long period of time. The second category may include holographic display technology, volumetric 3D display technology and autostereoscopic 3D display technology achieved with optical gratings. Among these technologies, the holographic 3D display system and the volumetric 3D display system have relatively complex structures. For example, the holographic 3D display system uses lightings, and the volumetric 3D display system uses a high-speed rotating display screen.
However, the autostereoscopic 3D display technology with optical gratings is being widely applied due to relatively simple and consecutive observation points.